heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Kid Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jonas Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Revenge of Red Arrow! | Synopsis2 = Furious upon seeing a wagon passing on Sioux land, the Native American warrior known as Red Arrow charges at it for the attack, despite the pleas from the Western Kid not to attack it. The Kid sends Lightning to route Red Arrow's horse and riding on Whirlwind manages to catch up and subdue Red Arrow. The Kid explains that he had to stop him as an unprovoked attack would send soldiers to wipe out the Sioux while they are out hunting catching them completely off guard, pointing out that the wagon only contained a harmless old man. However, Red Arrow refuses to be insulted and vows to get revenge no matter what. Fearing for the safety of others, the Western Kid decides to follow after the wagon to make sure it doesn't get attacked again. Unknown to the Western Kid, the "old man" is really an outlaw named Barton in disguise and his "cargo" is a bunch of his fellow badmen. When the Kid comes up to talk, Barton tries to convince him that he is a homesteader and demands that the Kid mind his own business when he starts poking at his wagon. However the kid pulls the tarp away revealing the other outlaws hidden inside. A fight breaks out, but it soon ignites a load of dynamite and the outlaws beg for the Western Kid to save them, promising to go straight. The Kid saves them and stops the wagon before it can crash into the Sioux village. However the outlaws show their true colours, threatening to shoot the dynamite if the Kid does not surrender. However, Red Arrow jumps on the back of one of the wagon horses and forces them to ride again, willing to sacrifice his life to save both the Western Kid and his village. However, Red Arrow doesn't get the chance, as Lightning removes a bolt from the wagon separating it from the horses and sending it crashing into the woods where it explodes harmlessly. Having worked together, Red Arrow promises not to rashly attack white men again and the Western Kid takes the outlaws away to face justice. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barton gang Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Western Kid | Synopsis3 = The Western Kid has been hired as a scout for a wagon train to keep them out of danger. Along the way he helps find a watering hole and shoots a nest of rattle snakes that have gathered there before they begin drawing water. Later on along the trek the Western Kid and his animal pals help defend the wagon train from an attack by renegade Native Americans, and later still helps the gang against Bud Sawyer. After narrowly avoiding an avalanche and a dangerous bridge, the Western Kid succeeds in getting the wagon train to Fort Larabee. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bud Sawyer * renengade Native Americans Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Storm! | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Trouble in Tombstone | Synopsis5 = The Western Kid wins a horse race, the results of which causes Mick Connors to lose the last of his money for betting against Dawson and his horse Whirlwind. Convinced that Dawson framed him for a crime and sent to jail, and now he blames Dawson for him losing all his money. However Mick's cousin tries to convince him that he is only convincing himself of this, as Dawson prevented Mick from getting into even more trouble. Mick decides to do something to get revenge against Tex Dawson, and decides to do it through his horse, unaware that Lightning has heard the entire conversation. That night, the Western Kid camps outside of town for the night, and after he has gone to sleep Mick Connors comes and tries to steal Whirlwind. When Lightning tries to stop him, Mick pulls a gun and threatens to shoot the horse, forcing Lightning to stand down. After Mick leaves, Lightning wakes up the Kid, who is upset that Lightning seemingly did nothing while someone stole Whirlwind, the Kid angrily sends Lightning away while he follows Whirlwind's trail. The Kid tracks down Mick, who reveals that Lightning was forced to not do anything, making the Kid realize he was too harsh to Lightning earlier. But just then, Lightning comes to the rescue, distracting Mick enough for the Kid to fight back and knock him out. The reunited trio then turn Mick over to the authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mick Connors Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}